


A Realm Rewritten

by HopeZidel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeZidel/pseuds/HopeZidel
Summary: Separated, three siblings chosen by Hydaelyn find their way through Eorzea, joining hands with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn to combat the forces of darkness that threaten the realm. Little do they know the closest threats are right at home.





	A Realm Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is always the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the beginning of my FFXIV RP story!
> 
> I've had these characters in my head for a very long time, and I'm excited to finally plot out their story that I've been playing for years now. I hope you enjoy starting this adventure with me and look forward to more to come!

_Hydaelyn–_

_A vibrant planet blessed by the light of the crystal._

_Amid azure seas, encompassing the westernmost of the Three Great Continents there lies a realm embraced by gods and forged by heroes._

_Her name… Eorzea._

_The annals of Eorzean history chart the rise of a succession of great civilizations, each one enjoying an age of peace–the Astral Eras. To date, all have proven ephemeral._

_In the year 1572 of the Sixth and most recent Astral Era, the northern empire of Garlemald amassed a great army at the heart of Eorzea, seeking dominion over all. Rising in desperate resistance, the forces of the Eorzean Alliance met their would-be conquerors in the field._

_Yet even as the battle raged, the lesser moon, Dalamud, was plucked from the heavens through imperial machination. From its core emerged the elder primal, Bahamut, who unleashed his fury upon the realm._

_The devastation brought Eorzea to its knees, and the era to its end._

_Five years have come and gone. The light of life still shines upon Eorzea. Man labors tirelessly to raise himself from the Calamity’s ruin. The realm is forever changed, a stranger to him once more. Yet heedless of what lies ahead, he shall press on, spurred by the promise of peace and prosperity._

_Amid this period of great change, three adventurers arrive in Eorzea…_

_Three whose tales are yet unwritten._

 

~◇~~◈~~◆~

 

_Hear…_

 

“Come on, Reivan, hurry up!”

Two children, each with a set of cat ears and tails, raced by an older man as they passed his shop. The man looked up just in time to see an older male, one with his own set of cat ears and tail, run past as well, a look of exasperation on his face. The older man set his small book down at his stall, a small smile upon his face as he watched the older Miqo’te chase after his younger siblings. He couldn’t help but laugh as the two small children squealed when the older one caught up to them. It was a daily occurrence with these new comers to the Steppe. One he prayed would never end.

“Put me down, Reivan, put me down!” A young Miqo’te female squirmed inside the older Miqo’te’s arms, trying desperately to escape her brother’s grip. The older brother himself, Reivan, only tightened his grip on her as he began to storm after his other younger sibling who left his sister to get captured. “You know, if you and Hope would learn to actually stay where you’re told, I wouldn’t have to chase both of you through the Steppe every day!” The girl in his arms, Claire, could only turn her head up towards her brother, sticking her tongue out in deviance. “If you wouldn’t leave us with old coots all day, we wouldn’t have to run away to find something fun to do in this giant, stupid place.” Reivan could only roll his eyes at his younger sister’s words before quickly bending down to scoop up his younger brother, one who began to cry at the top of his lungs when he felt himself get caught.

“No! No! Rei Rei, no!” Reivan clicked his tongue at Hope’s antics, trying his best to ignore the weird looks he was getting around the market. Of all the places they could run off to though, a crowded place like Reunion was a hassle to move through. Now if only he could get back to the tribe without them screaming his ears off.

 

~◇~~◈~~◆~

 

_Feel…_

“Clairey, where are we going?”

The young girl looked down to her younger brother beside her, a frown on her face as she saw his worried look on his own. The young Miqo’te reached down and wrapped her arm around her brother, pulling him closer against her side. “…I don’t know, Hope. Somewhere…” She looked across the covered wagon to her older brother, his wet hair shielding his face from her view as he sat at the far opposite side from them.

She viewed his slumped, beaten form, her grip on Hope tightening as she realized just how empty Reivan seemed. Almost as if he had lost the will to fight.

Turning her gaze once more down to her older brother, she gave him the best smile she could despite what was going on, a shiver coursing through her from her wet clothes. She tightened the giant cloak Reivan had wrapped them in before they boarded the wagon around them more, tucking Hope’s head underneath her chin. “…Somewhere much better, Hope. I’m sure of it.”

Her younger brother could only clutch onto the wet shirt she wore as they sat in silence, the rain pelting the covered wagon as they made their way down the soggy, bumpy path. She just hoped her brother believed her words more than she believed them herself.

 

~◇~~◈~~◆~

 

_Think…_

 

“Shouldn’t you be back at home, Hope?”

The _woosh_ of an arrow sounded through the air as it struck the wood of a tree. The young male let out a sigh as he lowered his bow, turning his head around to face his sister with a pout on his face. “Come on, Claire, please don’t tell on me again this time.” Said girl just raised her hands in surrender as she stalked into the small clearing of trees. “Hey, I’ve already told you that that wasn’t me, okay? Do you really think your great and awesome older sister would tattle on you like that?”

Once reaching her younger brother, Claire quickly got Hope into a tight headlock, a grin on her face as she watched him struggle in vain to get out. “Now, now, what brought you all the way out here this time, huh? Don’t tell me you’re out here trying to _attune with nature_ again or some shite like that.”

After finally getting released from the head lock, Hope spun around and glared at his older sister, giving her an eye roll before walking over to pick out the arrow from the tree. “For your information, I happen to know that it was you in fact that told on me last time. And the fact that I like nature has nothing to do with it!” He pulled the arrow from the tree, before looking down towards his feet, his ears slumping a bit before he continued. “…I’m just tired of always being the one left at home now, ya know?”

Claire stared at her brother’s dejected form, a sigh escaping her lips. “Look, you’ll find out what you’re meant to do soon, okay? Don’t… Don’t let yourself get so down like this. Reivan and I… We both just want what’s best for you, okay? And knowing you’re home and safe while we’re out in the wild allows us to better get our stuff done, okay?”

Hope’s grip on his arrow tightened, his ears pricking up at the sudden _snap_ he heard, before his gaze quickly moved down to the broken arrow in his hand. He knew Reivan and Claire just wanted what was best for them. But he also knew that he could snap just as quickly as this arrow did if he didn’t get the opportunity to help around here just like they did. Maybe soon he’d come up with a way to help without putting himself in danger like Claire and Reivan did. He could only pray that he’d figure that out sooner rather later.

 

~◇~~◈~~◆~

 

_Hear… Feel… Think…_

The boat continued to rock as the waves crashed into it, causing the cargo and passengers to tip and sway with the movements. Hope kept a tight grip on the railing as he watched his older siblings stand back to back trying their best to fend off the monster’s attacks.

Reivan ducked as a Sahagin swung their spear towards him, his body bending underneath the weapon before he used the momentum to thrust his body upwards, pushing into the Sahagin and throwing it back towards the railing of the ship, where it soon fell overboard from another bash into the ship from the waves.

Claire took a second to check on her brother before turning towards her own opponents. With a tight grip on her sword she decided to swing first, blocking attacks with her shield as best she could while pushing them towards the opposite side of the ship. “Reivan!” Said man quickly ran over, sliding along the wet wood and sweeping his leg up to knock another of the Sahagin over, giving Claire the opening she needed to bash her shield right into the last Sahagin.

“Reivan, there’s too many, I don’t know if-“ With another sudden bash to the ship, Claire was slammed into the railing beside them, her grip on her sword lost as she saw it plummet into the seas below. The grip on her arm from Reivan keeping her steady the only thing that prevented her from falling over with her weapon.

“You okay?” The older male looked over his younger sister with worry, getting a nod in reply, before they both quickly looked away when they heard a shout from one of the deckhands. “K- K- Kraken! Kraken on the starboard bow!” They both quickly looked over the side of the ship to see the giant monster slowly rise from the stormy waters below them.

Turning his head, Reivan quickly took note of Hope on the opposite side of the ship, his eyes widening as he noticed a giant tentacle right behind him. “No, Hope!” Before he could even turn around to notice it, Hope was quickly grabbed and taken overboard by the arm of the Kraken. “Hope!” Claire rushed over to the other side to join her older brother, both siblings staring over the side of the ship with wide eyes as they took in the empty waters below. “No… No… Hope, no, it can’t-“ Claire quickly turned her head to face her older brother, her tears lost in the rain that pelted down on them from above. “Reivan! Reivan, what do we-“ Before she could even finish what she was saying, said man was already jumping into the waters below, a sudden cry from his sister the only thing he heard before he was engulfed in the water.

“Reivan!” Claire leaned over the side, her arm stretched out to the sea before it was suddenly grabbed by a tall man beside her. “No, lass! If you don’t watch out, you’re going to go overboard with them as well!” Claire couldn’t even respond to that. She just stared in horror at the raging seas below for any sign of her brothers.

~◇~~◈~~◆~

 

_May they ever walk in the light of the Crystal._


End file.
